


Hany'ble

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Epic Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Will and Han





	Hany'ble

 

My naym is Han,

 

and when I eat,

 

it’s human people,

 

human meat.

 

I was alone

 

in my peeple suit,

 

along came Will,

 

I thought he was cute.

 

I was so loneli

 

in the lyf I’d made,

 

when Will came,

 

I was afray’d.

 

We had a daughter,

 

but Will betrayed,

 

So I stabbed him,

 

with a tiny blay’d.

 

 

 

My naym is Will,

 

and I love dogs,

 

I killed a killer,

 

Garret Jacob Hobbs.

 

I met a man,

 

just like me,

 

but he sees killers

 

differently.

 

I fell in love

 

but was ashaym’d,

 

My man did murders

 

and I was fraym’d.

 

He stabbed me gud,

 

our daughter gone,

 

he went to jail,

 

but not for long.

 

 

 

We fought the dragon,

 

by pale moon lyte,

 

we stood together,

 

it felt so ryte.

 

The blood was black,

 

just him and me,

 

I held him close,

 

as we fell to the sea.

 

 

 


End file.
